reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest Log
Includes sessions 1-8 'Main Quests' Sincere Condolences Bryn Shander | Level 3 | 17th Leaffall *Deliver the message of his sister's death and her handkerchief to the sheriff of Bryn Shander. **Research Icewind Dale and plan your route. ✅ **Make the long trip to Bryn Shander. **Locate the sheriff. **Deliver the letter and handkerchief. Secondary Quests Random Encounter Skullport | Level 4 | 20th The Rotting *Work for The Black Lodge and lure Random into an ambush. ❌ or *Work for The Lord’s Alliance and deal with Drada Reltine. **Wait for the cover of darkness. ✅ **Deal with the bandits near the secret passage way. ✅ **Find the door to secret passage way. ✅ **Traverse the secret passage way to reach Skullport. ✅ **Find out what Drada is doing in Skullport. ✅ **Locate Drada. ✅ **Follow Drada to her hideout. ✅ **Gather the party, assault the hideout and capture or kill Drada. ✅ **Clear out Drada’s hideout. **Deal with the Black Dragon Wyrmlings. **Return to Waterdeep and meet with Random to receive your payment. The Nightstone Nightstone | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Find out more about the nightstone. ✅ *Find out what a Tarrasque is. ✅ *Find out why the giants took the Nightstone. *Find a way to retrieve the nightstone and bring it back to its home.' ' 'Personal quests' (Adrie) A bird of any other name Anywhere | Level 3 | 19th Leaffall *Meditate and meet your guide of the Circle of Dreams. ✅ *Do research to find out more about the artifacts. ❌ *Find a way to enter Skullport. ✅ *Try to locate the Artifact together with Arannis. **Bribe the bookstoke owner to find the owner of the artifact. ✅ **Investigate Dissumusk’s lair alone. ❌ **Got search Dissumusk’s lair with the entire party while he is gone. **Aquire the artifact before Dissumusk returns. **Bargain with Dissumusk for the artifact and for your lives. (Aegon) Brothers Anywhere | Level 4 | 23th The Rotting *Go after your brother and his loyalists. **Interrogate your brother’s lieutenant, Garhan - Skinner of Men. (Aegon) Rivals in the pit Waterdeep | Level 3 | 30th Leaffall *Deal with your rival One Eyed Waldo. *Deal with the Margaster family hating you. (Arannis) Bullseye Anywhere | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Look for axe throwing opponents and defeat them. **Defeat Balasar. ❌ **Find other opponents. (Arannis) What did I do? Waterdeep | Level 3 | 25th Leaffall *Find out what illegal thing you did in Waterdeep while drunk. (Arannis) The loan shark Anywhere | Level 3 | 25th Leaffall *Do Clovin Wolf a favor. (Balasar) Allies in Waterdeep Waterdeep | Level 3 | 10th The Rotting *Call in your favors from your three lower class allies in Waterdeep. (Balasar) Think of the children! Waterdeep | Level 3 | 10th The Rotting *Figure out how to keep your promise to fund the orphanage in Waterdeep. (Ellywick) Cats can fly Anywhere | Level 3 | 17th Leaffall *Gain the trust of Rillix the Tressym. (Ellywick) Crime spree Anywhere | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Rob a prosperous merchant. ✅ *Fence the amulet outside of Waterdeep.' ' (Ellywick) Feathered hero Anywhere | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Find a way to help Janak to regain his natural form. (Maximillian) Priest rivaly Waterdeep | Level 3 | 5th The Rotting *Deal with your rival in Waterdeep 'Completed' 'A family visit' ✅ Nightstone | Level 1 | 15th Leaffall *Take a detour to Nightstone to meet Eloithe's cousin. ✅ *Approach Nightstone and find out why the town is so quiet. ✅ *Kill the Worgs in the center of town. ✅ *Find out what happened to Nightstone. ✅ **Investigate the temple bell. ✅ **Search for survivors. ✅ **Further explore the inn. ✅ **Clear the town of Goblin looters. ✅ **Get the Zhentarim Seven Snakes to leave. ✅ **Find Eloithe's cousin. ✅ *Defend the town from the Zhentarim Mercenaries. ✅ *Defend the town from the Many Arrows Orc Warband. ✅ *Search for the townsfolk in the caves to the north. ✅ **Search the caves. ✅ **Defeat the Black Pudding. ✅ **Find a way to deal with the Ogres. ✅ **Find a way to deal with the Goblins. ✅ *Escort the villagers back to Nightstone. ✅ A simple job ✅ Way Inn | Level 1 | 10th Leaffall *Return from Way Inn to Waterdeep. ✅ *Meet with Cassian to receive the second half of your payment. ✅